The Definition of Leverage
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: With the crimes that Jane had committed now public knowledge, she is one again on the run from the very government she swore to protect. Alone and injured, she struggles to take down the man that exposed her and devises a plan to finally finish what Sandstorm started. (This started out as a one shot in my other fic 'Memento Mori' but I think it might be few chapters long.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this fic was on the 'Memento Mori' one shot fic but since this has turned into more then a one shot I thought I might post it as a whole new story. I have also posted an update in the Memento Mori fic for the guys that follow that series of one shots. I will still be writing one shots and placing them there as I have so many ideas due to that finale!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Definition of Leverage (PART 1)

Jane clutched her bleeding side as she ducked under a few low hanging branches. Almost losing her footing as the wet mud beneath her feet gave way. The cold rain only seemed to fall harder as she focused on staying ahead of her pursuers, Her heart beating so hard and fast in her chest, she thought it might break through her rib-cage.

A flash of lightning briefly illuminated the dense forest around her, towering silhouettes of trees reaching claw-like branches towards her. She felt herself slow down as a fresh wave of pain tore through her side, the sudden sharp turn she took completely ripping open the crude stitches she gave herself just hours before.

She began to slow down as she lost more and more blood, barely able to hear the pounding footsteps of the CIA behind her.

The bastards were persistent, she'll give em that.

She took another corner, the sharp and dense underbrush scratching at her bare arms and face as she pushed through them. She pressed her hand harder into her side to stem the bleeding, her breathing becoming laboured and forced.

Breaking out of the dense forest, Jane was happy to come to an opening, tarmac suddenly under her feet. She stopped for a second to catch her breath, leaning over slightly. Her legs and chest burning from exertion. She could still hear the shouts of the men behind her, the snapping of twigs over the roaring of rain and then suddenly, the sound of an engine and the loud pop of a gun. She dropped to the floor as the tree beside her erupted in debris, bullets sliding across the bark. She mentally kicked herself for leaving herself so exposed, then quickly scrambled to her feet darting off into the woods across the road.

She ran for another few minutes, jumping over fallen trees, ducking under more low hanging branches and pushing her way through the thick needle like thorn bushes. Once again, she heard the angry yells of the CIA behind her. Ignoring her burning legs and aching chest as bullets slammed into the ground beside her feet.

A flash of lighting made her skid to a halt, barely able to keep her balance as she came to a sudden long drop. It was only now that she heard the roaring of the river a good 50 feet below her. She breathed deeply as she heard the sounds of closely approaching footsteps.

"End of the line Jane." A voice called out from behind her. Jane struggled to catch her breath, looking over the cliff and down into the dark waters below. She turned slowly, the heels of her feet perched slightly over the cliff's edge. She raised her hands slowly above her head.

"You not even interested in the truth?" Jane asked, already knowing the answer.

"You're a terrorist, Jane. _That,_ is the only truth I'm interested in." Megan said, a smug, cruel smile stretching across her boney face. "Your times up. You've spent enough time free from the justice you deserve. You should have been in a hole the moment the FBI wrapped things up with that psychotic family of yours."

Jane peeked over the side of the cliff once more, shivering against the freezing cold rain.

"I'm not going back to a black site," Jane said. Megan simply chuckled. It was a cruel, cold sound.

"You don't have a choice, Jane. You're trapped. You're going to spending the rest of your life in a hole so dark, you'll forget what the sun looks like. Chained up like the fucking animal you are."

Jane slowly inched backward until she was balancing dangerously over the cliff. Looking down once more, she breathed in deeply, then glanced back at Megan. She could faintly see the other agents pointing their guns at her through the darkness. Megan was right about one thing. She was trapped, there was nowhere left to run. If she tried to fight, she would be easily overpowered and outnumbered and she would risk getting herself caught. She was never going back to a black site.

She promised herself that she would rather die than fall into the hands of the CIA again.

"Your team can't help you get out of this Jane. You're done."

Jane dropped her hands calmly by her sides and fixed Megan with a stare.

"I guess I should have guessed the CIA wouldn't stick to their word. They said they would leave me alone if I helped take down Sandstorm. Helped destroy my family"

"That was before you got your memories back," Megan responded. "Before you broke your mother out, injured three CIA agents and faked a nuclear strike."

There was a brief silence.

"Once a terrorist….always a terrorist." Megan finished. Jane shook her head and chuckled sadly.

"If you think I am the only terrorist standing in this spot, you're mistaken." Megan's lip twitched with annoyance

"It's over Jane. There's no way out for you now."

Jane extended her arms slightly away from her body and smiled sadly.

"There's always a way out." She said, then closing her eyes, she fell backwards. Megan watched in shock and disbelief as Jane Doe disappeared over the edge of the cliff, her body falling into the black abyss of the night and descending towards the rocky waters below. Running to the cliff's edge, Megan carefully peered over the ledge, the sound of rushing water below, barely audible of the pounding rain.

Jane Doe was gone.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Would love to hear your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is up guys. I will still be writing the one-shot fic as I have a load of ideas since that shocking season finale. (Shocked face) I watched the end of the episode hidden behind my hands no word of a lie.

Hope you like chapter two of 'The Definition of Leverage ' Please tell me what you think. For those new to this fic, it is not a continuance of the season finale, but it is based in the time where the director was threatening to expose Jane for the crimes she committed as Remi.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_THREE DAYS EARLIER_

Kurt woke to the smell of burning. The shrill beeping of the fire alarm causing his eyes to fly open so fast, the light that was streaming in through the bedroom window burned his retinas. There was thick grey smoke that was slowly crawling in through the gap in the open door and there was a terrible crashing sound coming from the kitchen.

He sighed. This could only mean one thing and one thing only.

His wife was attempting to cook.

Stretching his back before throwing the covers to the side, his feet met the cold floor. He pushed himself to a standing position, stretching once more. He couldn't help but smirk as walked through the door of his bedroom and into the kitchen, watching with amusement as his wife wafted the thinning smoke through the open kitchen window.

"You know," he said, picking up the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup. "You would think the woman who can make bombs with highly volatile chemicals, would be able to follow a recipe to make semi-edible pancakes." Avery giggled from her seat at the breakfast table, hiding her smirk behind a curtain o long dark hair. Jane looked over her shoulder with a scowl.

"Yeah," The young girl said playfully. Poking the back pancake that still lay smoking in the pan. "At least this time she didn't set the pan on fire." She giggled once more as Jane shot her a stern look.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast." She said with a hint of a smile. Avery looked down at her empty plate and to the charcoaled pancake that which was now, giving off a very peculiar smell.

"What breakfast?"

Jane smiled at Kurt and rolled her eyes, reaching for the chocolate bar that lay on the side and placing it on the plate in front of her daughter.

"That breakfast."

Avery looked down at her plate with a frown, taking in the large brightly coloured chocolate wrapper. Written across it in bright orange lettering read 'Double chocolate and peanut butter.' She smirked and shook her head slightly.

"Chocolate for breakfast...great parenting. "

Jane smirked at her before turning to face her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Kurt kissed back, pulling her closer. Behind her, Jane heard Avery make a nauseated noise.

xxxxxxx

The couple arrived at FBI headquarters a little after 09:00. Having first dropped Avery off at the station to head back to Brown. The young girl had almost missed her train as Jane had pulled her into such a bone-crushing hug, it was difficult to pry the tattooed arms from her neck, pick up her luggage and narrowly avoid the closing doors. Jane waves at the train until it had disappeared from view.

The car park was strangely deserted as they started towards the front doors at a hurried pace, a strange sensation washing over Jane as she surveyed her surrounding with a growing sensation of being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she neared the door and as she crossed the threshold, she could feel herself being tackled to the floor, her arms getting pulled painfully behind her back and the familiar feel of cold steel clamping around her wrists.

"Get off of her. What the hell are you doing!" She heard her husband shouting behind her, craning her neck to watch as he was forcibly pushed against the far wall. There were three armed men holding him back, bright yellow letters staring at her from the back of an armoured vest. CIA.

"Stop resisting!" A harsh, cruel voice screamed in her ear, her shoulder protesting painfully as she was lifted to her feet. "Stop resisting!" it said again, louder and harsher this time.

"I'm not!" She shouted back, her teeth clenching painfully together.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked again. Jane followed his gaze, her eyes narrowing as she spotted Weitz sauntering towards them, a forced smile on his face, beside him was a tall blond man with a pointed face and a large hook nose. Jane recognized him as the Director of the 'Homeland security.'

"What the hell are you planning Weitz!" Kurt yelled. It took a fourth agent to help hold the man back. Weitz glanced at Kurt briefly before turning his gaze on his Jane.

"You really think you would get away with it?" He said. Jane could tell from the way he spoke he had rehearsed the lines many times before. "Breaking your mother out of Jail. Trying to start your little terror group back up. It ends now Jane."

"Or should we say. Remi Briggs?" The tall blond man said shortly, looking at Jane as if she were nothing but a disgusting bug on the bottom of his shoe. Jane clenched her teeth tighter, her eyes darting to Weitz who avoided her gaze.

"Your little plan to infiltrate the FBI and destroy this government from within has reached its end, Miss Briggs. It's over. You've lost."

"No, it's not what you think!" Kurt yelled, trying desperately to get to his wife. Out of the corner of her eyes, Jane could see a handful of agents has come to see what the commotion was. Wondering why exactly an army of CIA agents filled the foyer. Armed and armoured as if they were expecting a war.

"Jane Doe, you are under arrest for terrorism and war crimes. Treason, inciting mass panic, mass theft, mass murder…"

"Wow. That is a long rap sheet." The blond man said. Jane glanced down at his visitors' card. The surname, 'Ward' glaring at her under his shiny laminated badge. "Enough to put you away for the rest of your miserable and probably short life."

"You say that as if you're actually going to give me a trial this time." Jane spat. "We both know you're just gonna throw me in a hole."

Ward chuckled unkindly.

"They told me you were intelligent." He said, patting her on the cheek. He inclined his head towards the door and suddenly she felt a rough black bag placed over her head the protests of her husband become quieter and quieter as she was shoved in the back of what she assumed was a van.

Her heart beat fast in her chest as the van sped away and as her breathing became more and more laboured she closed her eyes tightly, trying to calm herself. No matter how hard she tried however, she could not seem to block that little voice in her head.

The one telling her it was over.

xxxxxxxxx

"You snivelling little bastard!" Kurt yelled as he stormed into Weitz office, causing several agents to turn their heads towards the director's office. Matthew Weitz looked round at him as he calmly sat down at his desk, a small smile tugging at his lips. "We had a deal!" Weller shouted. "We don't expose you, you don't expose Jane"

Weitz liked his lips before answering.

"Sometimes things change." He answered. "I am the director of the FBI Agent Weller. I should not be protecting a known terrorist. Someone who has been on the FBI most wanted and has admitted to multiple attacks on this country. Multiple, unlawful killings and is not only the daughter but the associate of the late Ellen Briggs... The leader of a terrorist organization that tried a replace the entire U.S. administration to bomb the country!" Kurt clenched his fists to stop himself lashing out at the man.

"Miss Doe...or should I say, Remi Briggs, got exactly what she deserved." Weitz continued.

"And so will you...when I tell the world exactly what you did," Kurt said quietly, his eyes narrowing. Weitz once again licked his lips. Rising to a standing position, he walked around the desk and stopped just in front of Kurt.

"Let me make this very clear Agent Weller." He said, his voice low and threatening. "I can make sure that Janes incarceration is as comfortable or as...uncomfortable as possible." Kurt's clenched his jaw. "So if you want your wife to at least have a decent, less horrific experience in that hole the CIA and the DHS are going to throw her in, I would make sure you keep your mouth shut."

It took everything Kurt had from wrapping his hands around the man's neck and watching his face turn purple, waiting until the life was drained from his eyes.

"Now, you've had a traumatic morning. I suggest you take some time off." Weitz suddenly said cheerfully. "Close the door on your way out please."

Weitz turned his back and sauntered towards his desk once more, sitting down and opening a file. Kurt's legs felt like they were filled with lead as he walked through the door and out into the bullpen. He looked back to the director, his head now buried in the file he had opened only moments before. Then started towards Patterson's lab.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be putting a note on the other fic just to let my readers know that from now on, the chapters will be getting posted here. Please tell me what you think. **


End file.
